


Because Of You

by HarperC23



Category: Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 10:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarperC23/pseuds/HarperC23
Summary: They had it all. A powerful and respected pack with members of every species, his parents blessing to get married at the end of the school year. Most important a love so strong nothing could break it, or so he thought. Derek betrayed and shattered his heart and Scott knew, it's to much with half the pack they leave BH. 6 years later, they're back can Derek fix what he broke?





	1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys and welcome to my new Teen Wolf fic! It's a bit different in that really the main couple will be Stiles/Derek with Liam/Kurt as supporting. The other couples and fic facts YOU MUST READ before starting the fic will be below. This will be about 16-22 chapters depending how far I can take it, anyway please read and let me know what you think!**

**BECAUSE OF YOU FIC FACTS:**

**Summary:** **Senior year found Stiles happier than he could of ever hoped to imagine. He had become a powerful mage, the pack had grown bigger and stronger, his family was beyond amazing, and then there was his mate. He and Derek had fallen in love and that love continued to grow every day. Well until the day Stiles found out his mate, the love of his wife was cheating on him and that several of the pack knew. Scott knew, and not only did he know he and the members who sided with Derek tried to guilt him into letting it go and staying with the alpha, causing several fights among the pack. It finally gets to the breaking point and the pack separates into two different packs with Stiles being the alpha of his and taking them out of Beacon Hills shortly after. Now six years later Stiles and his pack have travelled from city to city, country to country and everywhere helping packs in need, until Natalie calls and tells him John's been critically injured and is clinging to life. Now they're back and facing a pack of previously dead enemies that he can handle, seeing Derek again he's not sure.**

**BECAUSE OF YOU ORIGINAL CHARACTER CASTING:**

**SAWYER (NOLAND GERARD FUNK) – Hayden's boyfriend (werewolf)**

**TRISTAN (IDRIS ELBA) – Derek's pack and Laura's husband**

**MADDOX (SHAWN MENDES) – Derek's pack member, Sienna's mate (werewolf)**

**SUTTER (NICK JONAS) – Derek's pack, Marissa's mate (werewolf)**

**SIENNA (KeKe Palmer) – Derek's pack, Maddox's mate (fire witch)**

**MARISSA (Selena Gomez) – Derek's pack, Sutter's mate (banshee)**

**CHANDLER (Chris Evans) – Derek's pack, Braeden's husband (werewolf)**

**MEMBERS OF THE VILLAINS PACK: Kate, Kali, Ennis, Corinne, Garrett, Violet, Donovan, Julia (Jennifer) and a shit ton of berserkers**

**The packs split up into two different packs when Stiles learned he was able to become an alpha the members of each pack include:**

**STILES PACK: Stiles, Kurt, Lydia, Isaac, Kira, Liam, Jackson, Cora, Aiden, Danny, Ethan, Brett, Mason, Cory, Theo, Hayden, Sawyer, Peter, Noshiko, John, Natalie**

**DEREK'S PACK: Derek, Scott, Allison, Erica, Boyd, Tracy, Josh, Laura, Tristan, Braeden, Deucalion, Marin, Deaton, Maddox, Sutter, Sienna, Marissa and Chandler**

**Malia and Jordan did stay in Beacon Hills after Stiles pack left but both refuse to join Derek's pack, but they do reluctantly help when they need it**

**Claudia died when Stiles was 3 and Lydia and Kurt's dad left them when she was 4**

**John and Natalie[began dating](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=13094201&chapter=1#) when Stiles and Lydia were 5 and married by the time they were 7**

**Stiles calls Natalie mom and John is dad to Kurt and Lydia**

**Kurt got the witch genes of the Martin line and his powers resemble those of Scarlet Witch from Avengers**

**Stiles is a very powerful mage and alpha being able to bend all the elements**

**Laura isn't dead and is married**

**Mason attained supernatural powers from the beast possession leaving him with powers like those of Jean Grey**

**Though Cora and Peter left with Stiles they have been able to keep contact with their family back[home](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=13094201&chapter=1#) though neither is very fond of Derek**

**Kira's father was killed during the wild hunt which happened instead during sophomore year for Scott and the older kids**

**Peter and Noshiko weren't together when they left Beacon Hills but got together one year after leaving**

**Kate has also spawned several stronger berserkers as well as bringing back several of the pack's enemies from the dead**

**Due to Scott's involvement in hurting Stiles a rift formed between Stiles and Scott's parents**

**PAIRINGS FOR THE FIC:** **Derek/Stiles, Kurt/Liam, Lydia/Jackson, Isaac/Kira, Scott/Allison, Erica/Boyd, Cora/Aiden, Danny/Ethan, Hayden/Sawyer, Brett/Mason, Tracy/Josh, Theo/Cory, Malia/Jordan, Deucalion/Marin, John/Natalie, Chris/Melissa, Peter/Noshiko, Braeden/Chandler, Laura/Tristan, Maddox/Sienna, Sutter/Marissa**

**Six years have passed**

_**BOLD ITALICS = FLASHBACK** _

**BOLD = TEXTS**

_ITALICS = THOUGHTS_

**BECAUSE OF YOU (CH.1: Home Again)**

"Don't worry mom, as soon as the rest of the pack gets here we will be there." Stiles promises his shaken mother over the phone as he looks out the window in anger with not seeing Brett and Mason coming up the driveway.

"I wish you didn't have to, but I really think you should" Natalie replied as she looked around the waiting area that she was led to after John was rushed through the surgery doors only thirty minutes ago. How this happened she only knew what little Jordan had told her when he called her to tell her that they were on the way to the hospital.

Basically, her husband had been reluctantly meeting Scott and Derek in the preserve to see if they could track Donovan, who like many of the packs old enemies had risen from the dead thanks to Kate Argent. So that's what he was doing, and Scott was supposed to be keeping a look out for anything yet somehow missed the berserker behind John who quickly stabbed him through his abdomen.

Anger surged through Natalie's veins at the incompetence of Derek's pack, and quickly glared at Melissa who stood a few feet away before her son's voice brought her attention back to her phone.

"Mom, you're not dealing with this alone, we will be there in, oh! Mom they just got here, I'll see you in a sec!" Stiles said before the line disconnected but before Natalie could look down at the screen a sound zoomed past her ears and a bright light filled the room making the woman cover her eyes. She stayed like that until the light slowly disappeared and a hand quickly grabbed her wrist bringing her attention to the person next to her and letting out a happy yet saddened shriek before engulfing Stiles in a tight hug, one that he quickly returned while also bringing Kurt and Lydia into it as well.

They stood like that for several minutes and as each second passed a member of Stiles pack joined the hug until they were all huddled together in a tight embrace as Natalie cried in her children's arms. Even though all their thoughts should be on John right now Natalie couldn't help the joy of having her kids home, home after being gone for six years. Sure, she and John had seen them, but when they did it was during their vacations where they would fly to whatever location they were and spent the week there enjoying their time together.

It was on the last trip that John walked Lydia down the aisle and he and Natalie watched her marry Jackson, the day was nothing, but joy and magic and it got even better when just two months later Kurt announced he and Liam were engaged. It was eye opening, their babies weren't babies anymore, they had grown up and faced the world without any fear at all.

It made her and John proud, yet they also couldn't help shaking wondering if Stiles would ever give love another chance. They knew he had before and to what most of them believed at the time was that he found the person he would spend the rest of his life with. Too bad the asshole couldn't keep it in his pants.

Natalie hated Derek for what he had done, she also hated his pack for not only trying to justify it they also tried to make it seem like Stiles was in the wrong for not forgiving him. It was nothing, but pure bull shit and it was what caused the destruction of the pack and it was all Derek Hale's fault as far as Natalie was concerned. It was just after the thoughts drained that she realized Stiles was talking to her while Kurt tried to get an update from the nurse and the rest of the pack had all settled around the waiting room, each finding a seat and doing just that waiting.

"Mom did you hear me?" Stiles asked

"I'm sorry baby what did you say?" Natalie said as Stiles and Lydia shared a look before turning back to her

"Who did this? We know Kate's risen a bunch of assholes from the dead but who's the fucker that put dad in here?" Lydia growled as Jackson did his best to sooth her it was then the outside doors burst c

"It was one of Kate's berserkers, the bitch has upgraded them." Malia said as she hugged Stiles then went around the room doing the same to everyone giving Peter an extra long one. It should've been incredibly weird seeing Malia Tate show any kind of affection for anyone unless it was someone she wanted to sleep with.

Yet in the past few years being with Jordan really seemed to change her. She was more open and yes, she still didn't like people being overly affectionate she could handle some hugs from the friends she missed like crazy. Yet as soon as the hugs finished it seemed no one was in any mood to do anything other than to get some answers.

"Upgraded them how?" Peter asked from the corner of the room

"They're armor is more powerful than before, it's the same as their speed and intelligence. Basically, they're more of a fucking pain in the ass than they already were." Malia answered getting a groan out of some of the members of the pack until Stiles gave them a look that told them to be quiet and listen.

"So, she has new and improved berserkers, while that fucking sucks I want to know how except Donovan did the bitch bring back?" Stiles growled making his eyes glow red as he stared down Jordan before the man answered.

"It's the worst scenario you can think of basically she brought back Kali, Ennis, Donovan, Garrett, Violet and Jennifer. She nearly brought them all back, until Derek stopped her." Jordan explained making Stiles roll his eyes in annoyance

"Fucking great, well I never thought it would be easy, it never is" Stiles whispered as he stared over to the surgery doors before Lydia was speaking beside him

"He's going to be okay, I have no indication that he won't" Lydia said to comfort the room and it seemed to help, not much but just enough.

Hours flew by and members of Stiles pack were falling in and out of consciousness while others made sure to stay awake, those being Natalie, Stiles, Lydia, Kurt, Jackson and Liam. They spent the next few hours talking about anything and everything mainly Kurt and Liam's wedding, to which there were still no date set.

Time moved at a snail's pace, and everyone remained focused that is until Liam started to growl and look out the other doors that lead to other parts of the hospital.

"Babe what's wrong?" Kurt asked as he tried to calm his fiancé down but to no avail

"The fucking nerve, they're actually here" He growled out as his eyes glowed with yellow irises and it was then that several of the other were's caught on to what he was smelling and too began to growl. Well all except Cora and Peter who just look conflicted, which took Stiles on two seconds to figure out who would cause this kind of a reaction.

"Is it just Derek?" He asked Cora who stared back before turning and sniffing before responding

"No, it's the whole pack" And then all hell broke loose

"What the fuck are they doing here?!" Lydia demanded as Jackson held her back as she tried to head the direction of the Hale pack.

"My guess is to check on John." Natalie replied with a glare sent directly at Melissa who walked by quickly followed by John's doctor who quickly addressed Natalie

"Mrs. Stilinski, your husband is doing well so far but I'm afraid he's lost too much blood, he needs a transfusion." The woman told the room which quickly got everyone up and moving, whether it was to get their medical files or get tested, which twenty minutes later they got three possible matches in the form of Jackson, Kira or Danny.

"I'll do it" Jackson said without hesitating as he followed the doctor, Stiles right behind him as it was allowed. Once they were inside the room and Jackson was set up the doctor gave the two boys some privacy which Stiles quickly filled with bringing Jackson into a tight one arm hug.

"Thanks man, thank you" Stiles said as he held the boy who was once his biggest bully, yet the past six years saw him turned into Stiles best friend and when the boy said best friend, he meant the best friend he had ever had. He and Scott were no where near close, Jackson was so much better than Scott could ever hope to be.

"You don't have to thank man, if I didn't love Lydia you know I fucking love you. I love all of you, this pack you gave me Stiles, fuck it's what I have always wanted so thank you." Jackson replied which got a watery smile from Stiles

"You know this pack wouldn't be whole without you, don't ever forget that." Stiles whispered before the door opened and the doctor came inside and unhooked Jackson.

"That's all we need, thank you Jackson now I need to get back to your father I will update you soon."

With that the doctor was gone and Stiles and Jackson were walking down the hall that lead to his pack, only to be met by yelling and anger flowing through the air. Turning the corner Stiles cringed as he saw what caused the outburst. There standing a few feet away from his pack stood Scott, Allison, Erica, Laura and finally Derek who stopped talking the minute Stiles got close and slowly turned to the boy.

"Stiles" Derek said with so much emotion it nearly brought tears to the boy's eyes before Kurt and Lydia were stepping in front of their brother and glaring at Derek with nothing but hate.

"There asshole, you fucking saw him now get out!" Lydia demanded but as soon as the words left her mouth Scott was growling with glowing yellow eyes.

"You don't tell him what to do Lydia, this is…"

Before Scott could finish the sentence a blast of energy in the form of red bolts sent the true alpha crashing through one of the windows leading outside, before Kurt followed instantly leaving the others still in the waiting room.

"You going to call him off?" Erica asked to which Stiles quick shook his head no before turning to the voice calling for his attention, Derek.

"Can we please talk? In private?" Derek asked before Jackson was the one answering

"Fuck you dude, he's got nothing to say to you!" Just like Kurt it seemed Jackson was willing to fight Derek but before he got the chance Stiles was grabbing his arm and making them all look at him.

"Liam go break the fight outside up, and yes we can talk but it will be brief." Stiles said before walking down another hall, to which Derek followed and Liam headed for the parking lot once outside he saw Scott once again get shot through the air before crashing against a cement pillar.

"Babe, time to reel it in, he's not fucking worth it." Liam announced before Kurt groaned and Scott turned to Liam as the couple made it to one another and pulling the other into their arms before Scott interrupted their moment

"Not worth it? Fuck you Liam, I made you a wolf without me you wouldn't even be in this world!" Scott growled getting a heated glare from both boys

"Fuck you Scott, I see you haven't grown up in the six years we've been gone." Kurt replied making Scott glare in return

"I have actually, you might want to give me some credit"

"Nah I don't think I will." Was the reply the true alpha got

Meanwhile inside and in an empty waiting room, Stiles and Derek stood across from each other taking the other's appearance in. Six years, it had been six years since Derek had taken their beautiful life and their amazing love for each other and destroyed it by fucking Braeden for six months prior to Stiles finally finding out. Even worse, Scott and several other members knew and kept Derek's secret and then went on and tried to defend their actions. It as said before destroyed everything they had. The pack split into two packs and they were constantly going at each other until finally Stiles had enough and took the offer Peter had gotten to travel the world and help packs in need, it only took a few days and without a goodbye to his former lover Stiles and his pack left Beacon Hills, not returning until just now.

Six years, and yet staring at Derek in that moment it was if time hadn't passed at all.

"I've fucking missed you." Derek broke the silence with those words whispered, yet a quiet as they came out the emotions it brought out could have shattered glass.

"Have you?" Stiles asked bitterly, taking in the wince in the older man's eyes before he stood tall and repeated it

"Yes Stiles, I've fucking missed you! I miss you every fucking day, I miss us!" Derek replied before starting to walk towards him and before Stiles could stop him Derek had pulled him into a passionate kiss, that lasted longer than most before it ended with a gasp and a loud slap to Derek's face.

"HOW FUCKING DARE, YOU!" Stiles yelled with tears in his eyes

"Stiles, please" Derek said but was cut off

"Please what? What Derek? Please forgive you? Please come back to you? What?" Stiles yelled louder his former mate answering him with a yell of his own

"Yes, fucking all of it! Stiles, I will never stop being sorry or hating myself for what I did but I can't live this fucking life without you! I've done it for six fucking terrible years, I can't do it anymore, can you?" Derek's voice had lowered through the speech before ending on a whisper as the man found himself crowding Stiles up against the wall, their foreheads touching, more emotion that either had felt since Stiles had left.

"That's just the thing Der, I forgave you a long time ago, I've missed you just as much if not more, but you put us here Derek, you broke us." Stiles replied and though it seemed Derek was about to respond his mate interrupted him with a choked sob.

"I don't know if I will ever be able to trust you again and that shatters my heart even more, but Derek until I can I can't give you anything other than allies while dealing with those resurrected fucks. I just can't." Stiles finished and before Derek could respond the pale boy was walking away at a fast pace leaving Derek to process what had just been said.

It was just as Stiles began making his way back to his pack that he saw Liam and Isaac running towards him with small smiles on their faces.

"He's out of surgery and he is expected to make a full recovery" Liam said before he and Isaac pulled Stiles into a tight hug, before turning and leading Stiles down to his room before stopping outside.

"They're only letting family in right now, go we will be in the waiting room." Isaac said with a grin before walking down the hall with Liam leaving their alpha to collect himself before walking inside and finding his father asleep in the bed.

He wasn't surprised, but he couldn't hide his disappointment to which Natalie simply hugged him tight before reaching over and pulling Lydia and Kurt into it as well. They stayed in the room for hours until it became obvious how tired everyone was. Once they convinced people to go back to John and Natalie's new home only Stiles, his parents and Derek remained though the other alpha stayed in the waiting room, silently letting Stiles know he was there before the head nurse sent him home after visiting hours were over.

Doing as he was told Derek found himself walking into his own house but to the surprise of having Cora, Peter and Noshiko sitting in the living room with Laura who held a wide grin that everyone, but Derek matched.

"What's going on?" He asked as he sat next to Cora

"Noshiko and I are engaged, we're getting married in six months." Peter announced, and Derek found some happiness in his uncle's joy

"Congratulations you guys" He said pulling both into a quick hug, before once again sitting down though this time near Peter who truly seemed the happiest Derek had ever seen him.

"Thanks Derek, just letting you guys know Stiles will be marrying us but he has promised that both of you are welcome in the wedding." Both Hale's agreed to attend and just as Derek tried at going to his room Cora stopped him.

"What exactly happened tonight between you and Stiles?" She asked with a guarded look on her face, and figuring it was best to tell the truth Derek did just that telling the other four people in the room exactly what happened none of them said anything until he was finished but once he was Noshiko sparingly was the one to ask.

"What do you plan to do then? From what I understand Stiles plans to keep the pack here until each member of Kate's pack is dead for good and after that for at least a year and a half to help get John back on his feet." Noshiko explained before Peter began where she finished

"That gives you roughly about two years Derek, what's the plan" Derek decided to answer the only way he knew how.

"I'm getting him back, I'm getting us back and when I do I am never letting him go."

**AN: Alright you guys there is the first chapter of a 22-chapter fic! I am hoping for some amazing reviews and I hope you have a great rest of the day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: 2**

**BECAUSE OF YOU FIC FACTS:**

**Summary:** **Senior year found Stiles happier than he could have ever hoped to imagine. He had become a powerful mage, the pack had grown bigger and stronger, his family was beyond amazing, and then there was his mate. He and Derek had fallen in love and that love continued to grow every day. Well until the day Stiles found out his mate, the love of his wife was cheating on him and that several of the pack knew. Scott knew, and not only did he know he and the members who sided with Derek tried to guilt him into letting it go and staying with the alpha, causing several fights among the pack. It finally gets to the breaking point and the pack separates into two different packs with Stiles being the alpha of his and taking them out of Beacon Hills shortly after. Now six years later Stiles and his pack have travelled from city to city, country to country and everywhere helping packs in need, until Natalie calls and tells him John's been critically injured and is clinging to life. Now they're back and facing a pack of previously dead enemies that he can handle, seeing Derek again he's not sure.**

**BECAUSE OF YOU ORIGINAL CHARACTER CASTING:**

**SAWYER (NOLAND GERARD FUNK) – Hayden's boyfriend (werewolf)**

**TRISTAN (IDRIS ELBA) – Derek's pack and Laura's husband**

**MADDOX (SHAWN MENDES) – Derek's pack member, Sienna's mate (werewolf)**

**SUTTER (NICK JONAS) – Derek's pack, Marissa's mate (werewolf)**

**SIENNA (KeKe Palmer) – Derek's pack, Maddox's mate (fire witch)**

**MARISSA (Selena Gomez) – Derek's pack, Sutter's mate (banshee)**

**CHANDLER (Chris Evans) – Derek's pack, Braeden's husband (werewolf)**

**MEMBERS OF THE VILLAINS PACK: Kate, Kali, Ennis, Corinne, Garrett, Violet, Donovan, Julia (Jennifer) and a shit ton of berserkers**

**The packs split up into two different packs when Stiles learned he was able to become an alpha the members of each pack include:**

**STILES PACK: Stiles, Kurt, Lydia, Isaac, Kira, Liam, Jackson, Cora, Aiden, Danny, Ethan, Brett, Mason, Cory, Theo, Hayden, Sawyer, Peter, Noshiko, John, Natalie**

**DEREK'S PACK: Derek, Scott, Allison, Erica, Boyd, Tracy, Josh, Laura, Tristan, Braeden, Deucalion, Marin, Deaton, Maddox, Sutter, Sienna, Marissa and Chandler**

**Malia and Jordan did stay in Beacon Hills after Stiles pack left but both refuse to join Derek's pack, but they do reluctantly help when they need it**

**Claudia died when Stiles was 3 and Lydia and Kurt's dad left them when she was 4**

**John and Natalie[began dating](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=13094201&chapter=2/#) when Stiles and Lydia were 5 and married by the time they were 7**

**Stiles calls Natalie mom and John is dad to Kurt and Lydia**

**Kurt got the witch genes of the Martin line and his powers resemble those of Scarlet Witch from Avengers**

**Stiles is a very powerful mage and alpha being able to bend all the elements**

**Laura isn't dead and is married**

**Mason attained supernatural powers from the beast possession leaving him with powers like those of Jean Grey**

**Though Cora and Peter left with Stiles they have been able to keep contact with their family back home though neither is very fond of Derek**

**Kira's father was killed during the wild hunt which happened instead during sophomore year for Scott and the older kids**

**Peter and Noshiko weren't together when they left Beacon Hills but got together one year after leaving**

**Kate has also spawned several stronger berserkers as well as bringing back several of the pack's enemies from the dead**

**Due to Scott's involvement in hurting Stiles a rift formed between Stiles and Scott's parents**

**PAIRINGS FOR THE FIC:** **Derek/Stiles, Kurt/Liam, Lydia/Jackson, Isaac/Kira, Scott/Allison, Erica/Boyd, Cora/Aiden, Danny/Ethan, Hayden/Sawyer, Brett/Mason, Tracy/Josh, Theo/Cory, Malia/Jordan, Deucalion/Marin, John/Natalie, Chris/Melissa, Peter/Noshiko, Braeden/Chandler, Laura/Tristan, Maddox/Sienna, Sutter/Marissa**

**Six years have passed**

_**BOLD ITALICS = FLASHBACK** _

**BOLD = TEXTS**

_ITALICS = THOUGHTS_

**BECAUSE OF YOU (CH.2: Whose the Enemy?)**

Time moved slowly when you were waiting for the important things. Stiles and his siblings learned this waiting for their father to wake up. What was only nine hours felt like 900 hours until finally the older man in the bed groaned and opened his eyes taking in his visitors before talking.

"Our kids are here Nat" John whispered to his wife who only smiled

"I can see that" She replied

"How are you feeling?" Lydia asked as she came over and hugged her father followed by Kurt and Stiles

"I've been better, but I am better now that you're all here" John responded with a smile

"We're always thrilled to see you guys we just wish this wasn't the reason" Kurt replied as Liam rubbed his back

"Yeah we need to fix that actually your mom and I have some [news](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=13094201&chapter=2/#) to share now seems like as good as time as ever" John announced giving Natalie a kiss on the hand and an encouraging nod the kids watched the mom turn to them before speaking

"Your father and I are moving to Toronto in six months and seeing as most your business has been there we hope it means we get to see you more" Natalie announced get cheers of excitement from the group it was true that while Stiles and his pack had travelled all over the world the last year they've mainly stayed in Canada and through it they fell in love with the place.

"That's amazing! I can't wait to help you house hunt!" Lydia exclaimed as she pulled the entire family into a hug

"Well before we do that can you ask the nurse when I'm getting out of here?" John asked

"I'll do it but seriously guys this is great news" Stiles said as he excited the room and made it down to the nurse station where they told him they were just waiting on paperwork. Thanking them Stiles turned to head back when he stopped cold at the sight in front of him.

There not six feet away stood Derek and he wasn't alone. No, he was with that fucking bitch he cheated on Stiles with, anger swelled inside the young man as he stormed over to them.

"Are you fucking serious?! You couldn't leave your bitch at [home](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=13094201&chapter=2/#)?" Stiles demanded making both jump and once Braeden made [eye contact](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=13094201&chapter=2/#) with Stiles the boy quickly sorry the regret in the woman's eyes.

"Stiles this is what you think it is, we aren't together" Braeden explained before Stiles cut her off

"Why not? No thrill in it if you're not destroying someone's life?" Stiles sneered making the girl turn to Derek

"This was a bad idea, I'm going to go"

"Yeah go and stay the fuck away from my parents!" Stiles yelled before he was being pulled into one of the privacy rooms where Derek quickly shut the door and turned to the boy

"She wanted to help" Derek said, and Stiles blood boiled

"Fuck you! We don't need help from her or you and your pack by the way we can handle Kate by ourselves!" Stiles hissed

"No, you can't!" Derek yelled back finally losing his cool and staring at Stiles with both anger and desperation

"They are stronger, way stronger than they were before and you being here already puts a target on your back and Stiles I can't fucking lose you!" Derek growled his eyes flashing red

Just then the door opened as Kurt and Lydia stormed into the room

"What the fuck is going on? We can hear you all the way down the hall" Lydia snapped as she glared at Derek and Kurt's hands began to glow with red energy getting Stiles to calm down

"Kurt stop, we were just talking" Stiles said causing both his siblings to roll their eyes

"Fine if that's the story then does it quietly!" Kurt snapped before storming out with Lydia on his heels leaving Stiles and Derek in a silent staring contest before the Alpha broke it

"We need to work together, I mean it do not underestimate them, please don't" Derek begged and it was in that moment that Stiles saw how scared Derek was of Stiles dying and in that moment the boy allowed himself to feel a small dose of the love he used to hold for the man before collecting himself

"Fine but just so we're clear by dealing with them I mean fucking killing them, so you make sure Scott isn't going to get his backwards views in my way" Stiles responded

"He won't, can we come to your parents house in a few hours to talk about this?" Derek asked and Stiles gave only a nod before walking back to his father's room. Meanwhile Kurt and Liam were outside getting some air unaware of the fact that they were being watched for several minutes before the two women left.

"Stiles and his pack are back in town" Kali announced as she and Jennifer walked into the warehouse, they were hiding out in getting the attention of everyone in the room

"Well fuck if that isn't interesting" Kate said before Kali was yelling back

"Interesting? It's fucking dangerous! Kurt is extremely powerful as is Stiles and the rest of them are highly trained better than the Hale pack"

"I remember Kali but this time we have a horde of my berserkers and a few more tricks up our hands and now is the time to test the strength of Stiles pack as they will be distracted with the Sheriff" Kate explained and as she went through the plan everyone listened though no one was looking forward to taking on Stiles pack.

Back at the hospital Stiles and his family were leaving when they ran into Isaac and Kira

"Hey what are you guys doing here? We're meeting at the house in a little bit" Stiles explained puzzled at the pure joy radiating off his two friends until Kira yelled out

"I'm pregnant!" She said with glee and within seconds the good mood was contagious as the others congratulated their friends

"That's amazing! I'm so happy for you guys!" Kurt said as Isaac hugged him tightly

"We all are!" Lydia shouted as her and Kira held onto each other

"This calls for a celebration, call everyone and make them get to our house now and we will call in some Chinese" Natalie said as she everyone got into their cars Stiles doing as he was told he stopped to pick up the food with his siblings before heading to the house finding his entire pack there when they pulled up

The next three hours was filled with laughter and joy, Stiles enjoying it all before the door bell rang and he knew it was the Hale pack. Telling everyone to keep their cool and work with them Stiles went to the door and opened it before leading Derek and his pack inside the house where the evidence of a party was clear as day

"Wow what are we celebrating?" Erica asked and before anyone could tell her to mind her own business Kira answered

"I'm pregnant" She said though this time it was said with less glee and the other pack just stared before Allison spoke up

"That's amazing Kira, congratulations both of you" She said, and a small smile was shared before Kira looked away and Stiles and Derek started the meeting. They went over everything in detail and before anyone realized it five hours had passed, and John and Natalie had gone upstairs to bed it was then that Stiles decided to bring up what he had been avoiding

"Kira while we are all beyond thrilled with your pregnancy due to it, I want you to sit these ones out" Stiles said and though it was obvious Kira wanted to argue with Stiles she looked at Isaac who was rubbing her stomach and pleading with to follow orders

"Fine but if they attack me then all bets are off!" Kira said before the front window was shattered into pieces causing everyone to shield their eyes before a voice called out to them, a voice they all hated.

"Hey Stiles, come out and play!" Kate shouted with glee before a Berserker was jumping through the window but before it could attack it was shot out the way it came thanks to Kurt and with that both packs went outside and were face to face with several old enemies and about fifteen Berserkers

"Stiles it's been a long time" Kate said with a grin

"Not long enough you fucking cunt!" Stiles growled before Jennifer knocked him off his feet with a wave of her hand

"Someone needs to teach you some manners" She said before Kurt was blasting her

"Someone needs to kill you!"

With that the Stilinski and Hale pack charged Kate's pack. Kurt flew up in the air and sent sharpened branches down on Donovan who avoided them as he threw a boulder in the sky knocking the boy down only to have Liam catch him.

Kali charged at Erica and Lydia only to have the girl scream causing the woman to fall to the ground in pain as Erica jumped on her and attempted to tear out her throat. Jackson and Isaac double teamed Ennis while Theo and Marin fought Jennifer. Everyone else was fighting a Berserker or the others truth be told there was to much action to keep track, Stiles had just taken down a Berserker when Derek screamed his name before shoving him back and the Alpha took a claw to the stomach a strike that would've killed Stiles if Derek hadn't saved him though he could sense something was wrong as Derek groaned in agony as Ennis looked down on him with joy.

"Jennifer made the strongest batch of wolfsbane known to man and had us dip our claws in it, tell me Derek how does it feel? Because its looks" Ennis's taunting was cut short when the taller man's throat was torn out by Stiles sword before the boy turned and lodged the sword through the mans stomach

"How does that feel fucker?" Stiles growled as he pulled the sword out and Ennis fell to the ground dead

It was then that he turned in time to see Kurt launch Donovan up into the sky as a plane was flying past them causing blood to rain down on them as the blades tore the boy apart it was then that Kate was calling her pack back and through Jennifer's magic the entire pack disappeared leaving the two packs to look around and find their wounded. Most of them were okay but the main concern was Derek, Tracy and Sawyer who were sporting deep cuts that weren't healing causing Stiles and the others to get them inside and lay them down on the couch while Stiles lead Derek to his old room as he began healing the older man while Marin healed the other two downstairs

"Thank you for saving my life" Stiles whispered and before he knew it Derek had stood in front of him and cupped his face making the boy stare into the alpha's eyes

"I will always save you, always" Derek whispered back before he pulled Stiles down into his arms where they fell asleep, both feeling the love again and Stiles was too tired to fight it as his eyes closed and he gave in.

**AN: Hey guys so there is chapter 2! What did you think? While yes Ennis and Donovan died Kate will be making even more berserkers, chapter 3 should be up by March 14** **th** **so keep an eye out!**


End file.
